Isaiah
Isaiah 'is a Barbarian, who with Alfonso, serves under Prince Robb'yn In his garrison. Before being a soldier since the beginning of time, Isaiah was commanded, along with Alfonso, by Robb'yn to go to Planet Earth to help fight and defeat Armageddon from causing the apocalypse. 8 years later Isaiah was called to protect Tim Sullivan from the supernatural world, as he was the key to opening the gates of hell and unleashing demons on to the earth. Powers and Abilities Isaiah possesses the powers of a common barbarian. [[Superhuman strength|'Superhuman strength]] - For a barbarian of his rank, Isaiah possesses remarkable physical strength. He was not afraid of getting his hands dirty, as such, he single-handley lifted two demons by the throats with ease and threw a car at Armageddon, with no difficulty and effort. Though opposed to alphas, he could be overpowered, as shown with his fight against armageddon. Superhuman stamina '- Isaiah cannot get tired, and does not need to consume food or water, or require to breathe or sleep to sustain himself. 'Superhuman intelligence - Isaiah has an immense amount of knowledge about planets, the Milky Way Galaxy, humans, magic, and numerous other information. Telekinesis - Isaiah can move things with his mind. On one occasion, he repelled the Matar knife from Alfonso's hands. Telepathy - Isaiah can read, alter and communicate with minds. He can also enter the minds and dreams of others using telepathy, as shown on one occasion. Chronokinesis - Isaiah can bend time to his will. He can also bring passengers with him, but it requires more effort if he decides to do so. Healing - Isaiah is able to instantly heal others from of all wounds and diseases. Like with all barbarians, he is unable to heal his own kind and cannot be weak for the healing to be successful. He on one occasion, healed Tim Sullivan from wounds done by Heaven's blade. Resurrection - Isaiah can revive the deceased, by touch. Isaiah resurrected Jennifer Moore, after she was killed by a demon. Healing factor - Isaiah can heal and recover from all wounds in a instant, except for the injuries done by barbarian weapons. [[Immortality|I'mmortality ']]- Isaiah doesn't age over time and is immune to any disease. Mediumship - Isaiah can communicate with souls. He can summon the dead from the spiritual world, and communciate with them. Sedation - Isaiah can cause instant unconsciousness in others by tapping them or simply placing two fingers on their forehead Supernatural detection - Isaiah can perceive the presence of supernatural beings and can identify them by using their senses. Magic immunity - Isaiah are immune to most forms of magic. Absolute memory - Isaiah can remember everything he has experienced, encountered or learned. Tools Transportation ring- Isaiah has his own personal transportation ring, which King Vigoroso created for him when he was created by God, just like every other barbarian in existence. Using the ring, he can instantaneously teleport anywhere he wants in the universe. Weaknesses The Three Lethal Knives of Barbaria - The Matar Knife is the only knife in existence that can actually permanently kill him. If stabbed in vitals areas, such as the heart or the throat, Isaiah will die. The Ineficaz Knife is a weapon that can temporarily remove the powers of Isaiah if touched or wounded. To eliminate the effects, the knife has to be destroyed. The Imega knife is a knife that can cause full-body paralysis if stabbed in the heart. Isaiah must be stabbed in the heart in order for the knife to be successful, as it has no effect on him if stabbed in different areas of the body. If stabbed, a his entire body will be paralysed in seconds and his upper brain functions will shut down, rendering him unconscious. The knife has to be removed from Isaiah's heart for the full-body paralysis to be terminated. Older beings - '''Isaiah '''can be overpowered and killed by beings older than him, such as Alphas, Death and God. Being a normal barbarian, he could possibly be overpowered by high-tier barbarians, as shown with Alfonso, who nearly killed him. Category:Characters